A Very Special New Years Eve
by xoHsmSweetieox
Summary: A New Years Eve OneShot...Mostly Troyella fluff. Minor Chaylor, Jelsi, & Zekepay.


**A Very Special New Years Eve**

It was New Years Eve and the whole gang decided to rent a house on the beach in Hawaii

It was New Years Eve and the whole gang decided to rent a house on the beach in Hawaii. They were going to be there for a week, which started the day after Christmas Day.

Everyone was there. Sharpay and her husband since the summer, Zeke. Kelsi and her fiancé Jason. They had gotten engaged on Christmas Eve. Chad and his wife Taylor, who was now five months pregnant. Ryan and his wife of a ten months Amber. And of course Troy and his wife since last New Years Eve, Gabriella, were there too.

Since it was New Years Eve, the gang decided to have a nice dinner. Nothing to big or fancy, but just something that the ten of them could enjoy.

"So what are we going to have for dinner tonight?" Chad asked the gang, who were currently in the living room.

"I don't know but I am really craving some of Zeke's spaghetti and meatballs" said Taylor.

"That does sound good" said Gabriella, licking her lips at the idea.

Zeke laughed "So I guess I am making spaghetti and meatballs then"

"Yup" answered Ryan with a smile.

"Well since we are having pasta, I guess me and Gabriella could make a salad" Troy said as Gabriella nodded.

"I could make some Garlic Bread" said Jason.

"That worked out well" said Sharpay.

"Yeah we just need to get the stuff we need" Zeke said.

"Well, us girls can go to the store" said Kelsi.

"Yeah. Besides then we get to so shopping" Sharpay said in a singing voice.

The gang laughed at Sharpay's actions.

"Alright, girls. How about we meet down here in an hour ready to go?" asked Gabriella.

Sharpay, Amber, Kelsi, and Taylor nodded and then headed upstairs to their rooms to get ready. Gabriella also headed upstairs to take a shower.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

An hour later, the girls were gathered by the front door ready to go.

"Bye boys" the girls yelled.

"Bye girls" the boys yelled from the couch, not taking their eyes away from the TV.

"Those are our husbands" Sharpay said with a laugh. Kelsi cleared her throat. "Okay fine, Kelsi, those are our husbands and fiancé. Even though Jason is practically your husband. You live together and everything"

"Alright lets go, otherwise we won't be back in time to cook dinner" said Taylor.

"I'll drive!" Amber said grabbing the keys off of the table.

The girls then headed out to the car that they had rented for the week.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

It was about two hours later and the girls had gotten everything they needed at the store. They were on the way to the check out line when they passed the isle with the tampons and pads. Seeing that Gabriella stopped short and just stared at the isle. After a minute her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh my god" she said.

"Gabby whats wrong?" Kelsi asked.

"I think I'm pregnant. I haven't used a pad in like two months. I didn't realize it until now. What am I going to do?" Gabriella said starting to panic.

Sharpay put her hands on Gabriella's shoulders. "Gabriella relax! Taylor and Kelsi, and Amber take the cart and go wait on line. Gabby come with me and we will get you a few home pregnancy tests."

The three girls did as they were told and Sharpay took Gabriella's hand and led her to the pregnancy tests.

"Which one?" Gabby whispered. "There are so many!"

"This one" Sharpay said grabbing it off of the shelf.

"How do you know?" Gabby asked.

"Um…lets just say I had to use one two months ago" Sharpay answered not looking at Gabby in the eye.

Gabby's eyes widened "Shar, are you-?"

Sharpay quickly shook her head "No, it was just a false alarm. Now lets go"

Sharpay grabbed four tests and then started to walk back to the check out line with Gabriella.

"Sorry Shar, I didn't mean to get you upset" Gabby said falling into step with the blonde.

Sharpay turned to look at Gabriella with a smile "It's okay"

The girls reached the checkout line and Sharpay placed the tests down.

"You get everything you need?" Amber asked.

"Yeah" Gabby answered with a nod.

As the lady scanned the items Taylor gave a pale Gabriella a small smile.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just what if I am pregnant?" Gabby asked softly.

"Then that's great! I know Troy will be thrilled." Kelsi said.

"How was Chad when you told him Taylor?"

"He was happy, just like Troy will be. You know Bolton has always wanted kids, especially with you"

"The total is 43.75" said the check out lady, causing the girls to stop their conversation.

Sharpay handed the lady her credit card. After the food was paid for the girls headed out to the car and the whole way home they talked about Gabby's "almost" pregnancy.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

When the arrived back at the house the girls grabbed the bags from the car and started to head inside.

"Wait!" Gabby said and then she walked over to Sharpay. "I need the pregnancy tests. I don't want the guys to find them"

Sharpay nodded. She then reached into the bag and pulled out the test and gave them to Gabby, who put them in her purse.

"Thanks" Gabby said and then all the girls headed inside.

Once inside, they headed to the kitchen. When they entered, they saw that the boys were already in there. Zeke already had a pot of water boiling on the stove and all of the bowls and everything that was needed to cook the food were laid out on the counter.

"Hey girls" Chad said.

"Hey. Here's the food. We'll be right back" Sharpay said quickly. She grabbed Gabby's arm and all of the girls quickly ran upstairs to Gabby and Troy's room.

"What's with them?" Jason asked.

"I don't know" answered Troy.

"It's probably just a girl thing" Ryan said.

The boys nodded in agreement.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Upstairs Sharpay, Kelsi, Amber and Taylor were sitting on the bed waiting for Gabriella to come out of the bathroom.

Gabriella came out a few minutes later and sat down next to Taylor.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"We wait" Taylor answered.

For five whole minutes, the girls sat in silence until they heard the timer in the bathroom go off.

"One of you go. I can't look" Gabby said.

"I'll go" Taylor said.

A minute later she came out of the bathroom.

"You're not pregnant Gabs" she said, walking over to Gabby.

Gabby's mouth fell open. "I'm not?"

"It's Negative. Sorry" Taylor said.

"That's okay. It's just not the time." Gabby said softly and tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Look at me. I'm getting upset over something I never had." Gabby said starting to wipe the tears away "I mean was I looking forward to feeling the baby kick inside of me and rocking it to sleep every night sure, but I can wait. Yeah I can wait until me and Troy are more ready"

Taylor smiled. "Well you only have to wait 9 months Gabs, your pregnant"

"What?" Gabby asked.

"I lied. You're pregnant. Now you know how you really feel about it!" Taylor said.

"I'm gonna be a mom" Gabby whispered. "I'm gonna be a mom!"

A huge smile appeared on Gabby's face and all the girls rushed over to her to give her a big hug. They started jumping up and down excitedly.

When they finally settled down, Gabby said "Taylor, I can't believe you did that to me"

"Sorry, but I just wanted you to admit how you really felt because I knew deep down inside you wanted a baby"

"So when are you going to tell Troy?" Kelsi asked.

"Tonight, after dinner" Gabriella answered.

"Gabriella don't worry okay? He will be thrilled" Sharpay said.

"I agree with Shar, he will be Gabby" Amber said.

"So Gabby when we get back to LA we are going maternity shopping" Sharpay said.

Gabby looked at her friend and laughed "Shar, I still have like 4 months before I will need that"

"So, you can't never be too prepared" Sharpay said and the three other girls laughed.

The girls talked for about an hour until Zeke called them down for dinner.

"Guys remember, don't say anything" Gabriella said as she and the girls headed downstairs.

"Gabby, we already promised you we wouldn't say anything" Taylor said.

"I was just making sure"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

After dinner was over, the rest of the night went by really fast. Before anyone knew it, it was 11:30.

"Brie, can you come with me for a second?" Troy asked.

"Yeah sure" Gabriella answered with a smile.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and led her outside. Once outside, Gabby saw that there was a blanket spread out on the beach.

"Did you do this?" she asked.

"Maybe" Troy answered with a smile.

They reached the blanket and Troy sat down. He then patted the spot next to him motioning for Gabby to sit down, which she did happily.

They cuddled up next to each other, and they sat in a comfortable silence watching the ocean until Troy spoke.

"So do you remember what we were doing at this moment 6 years ago?" Troy asked.

"No, actually I don't" Gabby said.

"Well, if my memory serves me correctly at 11:45pm 6 years ago, I think that we were singing The Start of Something New together at the Ski Lodge"

Gabby gasped "I can't believe you remember that!"

"How could I forget? That was the moment I fell in love with you."

Gabby smiled. "Okay so now I have a question for you."

"Shoot" Troy said.

"What were we doing this moment two years ago?"

"Two years ago…I was a nervous wreck because I was planning on proposing to you in fifteen minutes, when the fireworks went off at midnight"

Gabby laughed. "Yup"

"And one year ago…" Troy started.

"We were dancing at our Wedding Reception" Troy and Gabriella finished together.

They leaned in and kissed. This kissed lasted for a while because it was very deep and passionate.

When they pulled apart Gabby said "Well I have a new memory for this year's New Years"

"Really? Whats that?" Troy asked.

Gabriella took a deep breath. "Well it's the New Year's that I told you that you are going to be a dad"

When Troy didn't say anything for a few minutes Gabby's face paled. _Oh god. He's mad!_

"Troy, say something please" Gabriella pleaded.

The fireworks started going off, and from their light she saw that Troy was smiling.

"I'm going to be dad?" Troy asked.

Gabby slowly nodded.

Troy jumped and pulled Gabby up with him. He then twirled her around.

"We're going to have a baby!" Troy exclaimed causing Gabby to giggle.

The heard the gang inside counting down. _10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

"Happy New Year Gabby" Troy said.

"Happy New Year Troy" Gabby said.

They leaned in and kissed. A few minutes later they were interrupted when Jason came out on the deck.

"Come inside guys! Troy you have to make a toast"

"Coming Jason" Gabby called and then walked inside holding hands with Troy.

"Okay Troy, speech time" Chad said once he saw Troy enter the house.

Everyone picked up a glass of Champagne and Troy began to speak.

"So here's to an awesome New Year for everyone. I hope that everyone's New Year is filled with all good things and all your dreams and wished come true. Personally, I am looking forward to the New Year because Gabby and I are going to have a baby, Jason and Kelsi are getting married and Chad and Taylor are having a baby as well. So here's to an awesome New Year filled with love, laughter, friendship, babies and a wedding. Happy New Year guys"

Everyone took a sip of their Champagne, except Gabby and Taylor, and they all cheered "Happy New Year!"

_**THE END **_


End file.
